The comfort of outdoors
by CambionTwins
Summary: Karma comforts Amy, after the rest of Amy's family finds out she is gay and most of them responds the same way her mom did.


_This week I drew Faking It, with Amy and Karma as characters and the tags Comfort and Outdoors. Okay let's say Karma didn't reject Amy, and they are now actively a couple._

_Karma comforts Amy, after the rest of Amy's family finds out she is gay and most of them responds the same way her mom did._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

The comfort of outdoors:

"Amy wait up" said Karma from behind Amy desperately trying to up with her, "Come on you've barely said two words to me today, was your family reunion really that bad?" tried Karma again. Amy turned around causing Karma to almost walk straight into her, "It was awful, remember how my mom reacted?" asks Amy, Karma nods her head but says nothing waiting for Amy to continue.

"Well that's how almost all of my family reacted, oddly enough my grandma was ok with it" said Amy, with a sad hurt expression. "I wish I could have been there for you, but I know in a way that would have just made things worse" says Karma stepping closer to Amy, "Let's just get to your house, and watch a movie or something to help me forget even if it's just for a few hours" said Amy, turning around and, walking towards Karma's house.

Karma lets out a sigh before quickly trying to keep up with Amy, the two of them are silent for the rest of the walk, but just because they didn't say anything doesn't mean they weren't thinking. Amy was thinking of how much her family sucks, Karma on the other hand was thinking about how to cheer Amy up since she knows a movie won't stop her mind from wondering back to the reunion.

Just as they arrived at Karma's houses front door she got a idea, "Amy wait" she said taking hold of Amy's hand to stop her from opening the door, "Why?" asks Amy intertwining their fingers. "My parents are home" says Karma looking at Amy through her eyelashes and flashing her a award winning smile, Amy's heart melts at the action like always, but doesn't really understand the hidden meaning behind it.

"So?" asks Amy, turning back around to open the door with her free hand, but Karma quickly pulls Amy to her by their joined hands, puts her hand on Amy's hip and kisses her hard slowly backing her against the wall next to the door. Amy taken by surprise first doesn't kiss Karma back but as soon as Karma runs her tongue along Amy's bottom lip, Amy allows her entrance and turns the tables pushing Karma against the wall trapping her between the wall and her with no space between them.

Karma smiles into the kiss knowing that her plan is already working quite well, their tongues fight to see who will take control, but unlike most times Karma does not give Amy control she keeps fighting wanting to make this interesting. Amy hand her hands on Karma's hips where they casually squeeze the skin, and sneak under Karma's shirt feeling the skin of her lower back.

Karma has her hands in Amy's hair softly pulling and tugging on it, Amy pulls away when air starts to become a bother, "Wow, what was that for?" asks Amy trying to catch her breath, while resting her forehead on Karma's. "Just being you, but we can't keep making out on my front porch" replied Karma, "Than let's go inside" says Amy but not making any move towards the door, simply enjoying the moment too much.

"My parents are home, and I was thinking we could do more than just kissing" said Karma giving Amy her best puppy dog look, "Karma if you don't want to go inside than where do you suppose we do more than kissing" says Amy now looking at Karma with a look of slight worry and panic.

Karma that still has her hands tangled in Amy's hair pulls her down for another kiss; Amy returns the kiss but does not allow it to get heated again, because she wants Karma to answer her. Karma breaks the kiss and takes Amy's hand "Come with me" says Karma pulling Amy to follow her, she leads them to the backyard, were she carefully looks around before leading Amy to their favourite hiding spot when they we're little no one ever found them there.

The hiding spot is behind a big tree, which is close to the wall; the tree works like a roof covers the top of the wall preventing people from looking over the wall, and on either side of the tree there are bushes which works like walls preventing anyone in the backyard from seeing what goes on behind them, making it their own little house where they use to play house when they were little.

Once the two are inside of their 'little house', Amy gives Karma a disbelieving look "You've got to be kidding people are going to hear us" said Amy. Karma just pulls Amy close placing wet kisses on her neck, causing Amy to let out a low moan while gripping Karma's hips tightly, "You're not playing fair" says Amy trying very hard to resist Karma but failing big time.

Karma kisses her way to Amy's left ear taking the earlobe between her teeth tugging on it slightly before breathing the words "Stop talking so much" right into Amy's ear, knowing that, that will make Amy give her exactly what she wants.

Amy lets out a defeated sigh before taking a hold of the back of Karma's neck and kissing her like her life depended on it, Karma lets out a soft moan, which Amy takes advantage of by slipping her tongue into Karma's mouth and taking full control. Karma lets her hands wonder all over Amy's body, before she pushes Amy's tank top up so that she can play with Amy's bra covered breasts.

Amy brings her and Karma to the ground slowly, so that they are on their knees in front of one another. "We need to make this work with our clothes on, I'm not getting naked in your backyard" says Amy when they break for air, "Ok, and I promise to be quite" replies Karma.

Amy smiles at Karma sweetly before attacking her neck, Karma bites her lip to stop from moaning, Amy pushes her hands under Karma's shirt and unhooks her bra before taking her breasts into her hands and paying some special attention to them. Karma can feel herself get unbelievably wet; Amy knows exactly what her actions are doing to Karma, so she kisses Karma again but this time slowly and sensual showing her the love she has for her.

Amy moves her hands down to Karma's thighs and up her skirt, where she takes her time and rubs her thighs. Karma has one hand in Amy's hair and the other on her shoulder holding on for dear life, Amy sits on the ground and pulls Karma onto her lap, so that Karma is straddling her.

Amy moves her left hand to message Karma's ass, while her right hand goes under Karma's shirt and starts playing with her through her panties, causing Karma to moan into her mouth. Amy keeps teasing Karma through her panties wanting to get her dripping before doing what she has planed.

Karma hates it when Amy teases her, but says nothing after all this is about Amy getting her to forget the bad and focus on the good and oh does this feel good, Karma pulls away from the kiss and hides her face in Amy's neck, making sure to moan into her skin so that only Amy could hear her moan.

Amy carefully slips her fingers under Karma's panties, running her two of her fingers through her folds, to make sure that they are covered in Karma's wetness. "Stop teasing me please Amy, I need you" says Karma not able to take it anymore, Amy brings her fingers to Karma's entrance pushing only a inch in, she moans at the feeling of being inside of Karma, she pushes her fingers the rest of the way in but doesn't move them, she instead whisperers "Ride my fingers" into Karma's ear.

Karma lets out a low moan into Amy's neck before doing what she asked, she slowly moves up on Amy's fingers before moving down just as slow, a small shiver goes through her body, riding Amy's fingers is probably the hottest thing there is to her. She knows that she isn't going to last long so she takes things slow, trying to prolong the inevitable.

Amy moans just as much as Karma, she loves the way Karma's walls move around her fingers trying to take them deeper every time Karma moves down onto her fingers. Amy surprises Karma by thrusting into Karma just as she comes down, causing Karma to bite down on Amy's neck to prevent her from moaning out in pleasure.

With Amy now thrusting up into Karma every time she moves down onto Amy's fingers, the two fall, into a much faster pace Karma riding Amy's fingers as fast as she can, with Amy meeting her thrust for thrust. Amy knows Karma is getting close by the way her walls are tightening around her fingers and her moans are picking up.

Amy moves Karma's head away from her neck, so that she can capture Karma's lips in a kiss to swallow Karma's moans, Amy knows that they have been out here for way to long and soon one of their cell phones will ring. Amy moves her left hand to Karma's lower back for more support, before she adds her thumb into the equation by using it to draw circles on Karma's clit.

Karma's eyes fly open before rolling back into her head, she tried to hold back her orgasm but when Amy started to draw circles on her clit it was over, she couldn't hold back anymore. Karma moans loudly into Amy's mouth, while clinging to her like her life depended on it, and at that very moment it did, Amy lets out a moan of her own as she feels Karma's orgasm. She feels Karma's walls pulling her fingers in making it almost impossible to move her fingers but she tries her best, to move them so that she can prolong Karma's pleasure.

Karma's body relaxes, and she collapses onto Amy, who is still lightly moving her fingers inside of Karma being her down, Karma feels little shivers of pleasure run through her body as Amy brings her down. Amy feels Karma's breath even out, so she pulls her fingers out and pulls back to look into Karma's eyes, Karma slowly opens her eyes and smiles at Amy, before nearly swallowing her tongue when Amy brings her fingers into her mouth and sucking Karma's essence off of them.

Karma moves her hand down to the front of Amy's pants, but Amy quickly catches it, turn a nice shade of her before hiding her face in Karma's neck and whispering "I came with you", Karma smirks and was about to say something, when they heard the back door open and Karma's mom yell "When you girls are done lunch is ready", "Oh shot me now" is all the Karma said.

The girls made themselves, decent and went inside to face Karma's parents who are way too accepting; hand in hand they walked into the house, Amy's family reunion long forgotten thanks to Karma.

_So this fic is a bit short, I wasn't really in the mood to write anything, but I did. Also go check out my other works, fandom's I have written about so far include Gossip Girl, Glee, Falling Skies, Percy Jackson, Wolfblood and Victorious/iCarly/Sam & Cat._

So Halloween is coming next month and we have discussed it, we would like our followers to choose a special Halloween fic that will come out along with our normal weekly fics, so here are the rules for the draw.

1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f

2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f.

3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new.

4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, "Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween" or "Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes", so let loose those imaginations.

We look forward to seeing requests in our inbox real soon, so let those deep and dark fantasies that you have kept hidden out and come play for Halloween, also please PM and or add your requests in the comments/reviews.

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
